Deseos Lascivos
by Onnakitsune
Summary: Chika/Michiru/Shito Un Baño... Una Puerta abierta... trio! : lemmon pasen y lean, mi primer lemmon espero que les guste!


Como había llegado a tal situación? No lo sabía, no lo entendía…

Ah sí… un baño, un baño había sido el causante de tal despelote

Si… ahora lo recordaba mejor

-flashback-

Había llegado cansada después de un largo día de búsqueda de zombis, uff cada día era más extenuante que el anterior. Aunque suponía que era por la misma presión que tenían de llegar a la meta acordada para seguir conservando sus vidas acá en la tierra.

Quito sus lentes y los coloco sobre la mesa de su habitación

Se sentía sucia, por tanta agitación, por las veces que corrieron para alcanzar al enemigo y por las manchas de sangre que cubrían su ropa

_Sera mejor que tome un baño_

Se dijo así misma, mientras tomaba una toalla y se dirigía hacia el baño. Entro, y por el cansancio imagino que cerró la puerta, sin percatarse que la había dejado entre abierta. Primero su falda, seguido de su blusa, terminando en su sostén y su braga. Abrió la puerta que daba a la regadera para infiltrarse sin notar la presencia de una de las chicas de los dormitorios, quien al verla callo dormida para dar paso a su otra personalidad albergada en su interior.

_Delicioso_

Susurro para acercarse a la chica de los ojos de shinigami por detrás abrazándola con ambas manos y lamiendo su oído.

-endflashback-

_Ahhh..!_

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo excitación?, se volteo rápidamente asustada al notar que no estaba sola

_Ko… koyomi!_

Grito al ver a la chica que al igual que ella se encontraba desnuda, pero noto algo diferente… la chica parecía no ser la misma de siempre, su rostro tenía una rara sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos se veían diferentes, acaso podría ser que…

_Yo..yomi?_

Susurro casi con miedo, recibiendo una sonrisa más amplia por parte de esta, quien en un rápido movimiento voltio a michiru y la abrazo deslizando ambas manos hasta sus pechos y apretándolos

_Yomi!_

Gimió Michiru sin poder evitarlo ante el toque brusco pero sutil de la chica,

_Esta vez…_

_No te me escaparas_

_Michiru…_

Le susurro al oído mientras deslizaba su lengua en este haciendo que la chica se agitara

_No..! detenteee yomi!_

_Que haces no… no puedes!_

_Ahh!_

Gimió…

Por más que trataba de zafarse del agarre de yomi no podía, después de todo ella era más débil. Se sintió desesperada, pero también se sentía acalorada. Seria acaso por el vapor que emanaba de las regaderas?

Tenía que pedir ayuda…

_Alguien… alguien!_

Dejo escapar de sus labios en susurro mientras yomi se encontraba en su cuello lamiéndolo y sus dedos en los pezones de michiru, jalándolos con sutiles movimientos que hacían que la chica de los ojos de shinigami se estremeciera

_Michiru… te olvidaste de que no hay nadie más en los dormitorios?_

Abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Yomi. Oh es cierto! No había nadie… todos habían salido y Chika y Shito seguramente seguían afuera cazando zombis… Lo que significaba…

_No tengo salvación!_

Pensó totalmente vencida, ahora no habría nadie que la salvara de los crueles ataques de Yomi

_Solo disfruta…_

Le volvió a susurrar yomi, al momento que en un ágil movimiento la recostó en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el baño. Michiru aprovecho para intentar zafarse luego de percatarse del movimiento de la otra chica pero esta, apreso sus manos con las de ella por encima de su cabeza y con una de sus piernas abrió las de michiru y se posó en medio de ellas.

Michuro se encontraba sorprendida, confundida y asustada, después de todo ella… ella, Jamás! Había tenido relaciones, por lo que esto se convertía en su primera vez? Trago saliva asustada ante tales pensamientos, al momento que sintió como la boca de yomi había bajado hasta uno de sus pechos y ahora lo lamia, mordiendo su pezón

_Yomi..!_

Casi grito al sentir las mordidas de esta.

_Que… que está pasando? Esto... no puede ser real. _

_Ahh! No puedo, no puedo evitar…_

Miles de pensamientos inundaban la mente de michiru al igual que yomi lo hacía con sus manos sobre su cuerpo, yomi había dejado de sostenerla con ambas manos pero michiru no se había percatado de eso, puesto que tenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de contener sus propios gemidos.

Yomi sonrió ante los fallidos intentos de la chica por evitar gemir

_Me siento… me siento caliente!_

_mmmm…!_

Yomi deslizo una de sus manos hasta el muslo derecho de michiru, acariciándolo, y con la otra empezó a masajear por debajo las pompas de la chica, mientras su boca comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su estómago besándolo y lamiéndolo, poco a poco empezó a separar más las piernas de michiru, y con una de sus manos toco por encima la parte baja de la chica haciendo que esta se estremeciera fuertemente

_Ahhhhhhh!_

Gimió fuerte

_Mmm michiru… me gusta como gimes…_

Le dijo a la chica mientras esta abría sus ojos sonrojándose fuertemente ante las palabras de la otra

_yo… _

Que podía decirle? No tenía ni palabras para lo que le estaba sucediendo, desde hace ya un buen rato su cuerpo la había traicionado, sentía que estaba perdiendo control sobre el mismo. Con cada rose, con cada beso se perdía. Pero esto no estaba bien, definitivamente! Tenía que detenerlo, tenía que… que…!

_Parar… ahhhhhh!_

Un gran gemido se escuchó por parte de la chica. Yomi había llegado con su boca hasta la vagina de michiru, con ambas manos separo las piernas de esta y hundió su rostro lamiendo los labios vaginales abriéndose paso para llegar a la parte más sensible.

Michiru dejo de pensar y su mente se le nublo totalmente al sentir como yomi lamia y besaba ahí… haciéndola estremecerse de placer

_Parece que encontré tu fuete de placer michiru…_

Sonrió maliciosamente para empezar a mover su lengua frenéticamente en el clítoris de la chica, haciéndola gemir y soltar espasmos de placer, sin poderse contenerse ya.

Michiru ya no pensaba, solo sentía como se había hundido en un mar de placer, sus gemidos eran fuertes, tan fuertes que si hubiesen estado todos seguramente los habrían escuchado, pero para yomi esto era música, pura música placentera. Así que decidida a no dejarlo todo ahí, comenzó a acariciar la entrada de michiru, empujando poco a poco uno de sus dedos.

Michuro sintió la amenaza aproximándose pero se sentía tan excitada que solo apretó mas fuerte con sus manos la madera de la banca en la que estaban y siguió gimiendo, ya no le importaba nada, si era su primera vez, si está mal o bien, lo que pasaría luego. Nada!

Solo quería seguir sintiendo hasta el final. Yomi siguió empujando su dedo hasta que finalmente logro meterlo, luego lo movió en círculos haciendo enloquecer a la chica

_Yomi! Ahhhh!_

Gemía fuertemente michiru. Agrego otro de sus dedos, luego otro. Tres dedos introducidos en michiru moviéndolos en círculos haciéndola gritar de placer. Con su boca lamia fuertemente su clítoris y con sus dedos la penetraba, michiru se acercaba al final, sentía que alcanzaba la cima.

Siguió gimiendo a punto de tocar su primer orgasmo cuando de pronto, se escuchó un sonido en el suelo. Michuro aun confundida se levantó al dejar de sentir los dedos y la boca de yomi, encontrándose así con el cuerpo de yomi sobre el suelo.

_Yomi!_

Se apresuró michuro hasta el cuerpo desmayado de la chica, levantándola un poco para auxiliarla. La chica abrió sus ojos y miro su alrededor para comprender la situación

Su cuerpo desnudo…

El cuerpo de michiru desnudo…

Una banca…

El vapor…

El baño!

Estaba en el baño. Seguramente se había vuelto a desmayar, dejaría de tomar fanta seguramente, eso de emborracharse y luego desmayarse no le agradaba mucho.

_Michiru…_

Alzo a ver finalmente a la chica

_Estábamos… estábamos…_

Una gota de agua resbalo por la cabeza de michiru... que le diría a koyomi?¿

_Estábamos… bañándonos juntas verdad!_

Respondió koyomi con alegría, haciendo que michiru soltara un suspiro de alivio en el lugar

_Perdóname! Michiru seguramente me volví a emborrachar con fanta!_

Anuncio levantándose del suelo y tomando una de las toallas

_Bueno me iré a cambiar michiru nos vemos luego!_

Finalizo alegremente koyomi saliendo del lugar y dejando a michiru aparte de agitada y un poco decepcionada, apenada. Así que se levantó y tomo una de las toallas y se dejó caer nuevamente en la banca cubriéndose con la pequeña toalla por encima. Cerró sus ojos

_Que fue todo eso?_

Se pregunto

_Porque… me tan siento caliente?_

Se sonrojo al notar el estado en el que se encontraba, estaba caliente… insatisfecha… ella, ella

_Quiero más…_

Susurro mientras tocaba con sus dedos sus labios

_Vaya vaya, deberías de aprender a cerrar las puertas siempre baka_

Michiru abrió rápidamente sus ojos al reconocer al dueño de la voz…

_Chi… chika-kun!_

Grito levantándose rápidamente. La toalla cayó al suelo puesto que solo estaba encima dejándola totalmente desnuda anta la vista perversa? Que Chika le dirigía

Sintió unos brazos envolverla y una voz que se deslizo en su oído

_Me retracto Michiru-san… _

_Tienes un cuerpo hermoso…_

Finalizo la voz de Shito quien se había colocado atrás de michiru sorprendiéndola. Que estaba pasando acá?

_Que… que... está pasando?_

Alcanzo apenas a pronunciar la chica asustada y sorprendida ante la intromisión de ambos chicos,

_Sucede pequeña baka…_

Comenzó Chika mientras deslizaba su camisa hasta el suelo seguido de sus pantalones y su bóxer. Ante la vista sorprendida de michiru quien sentía que estaba soñando

_Que dejaste la puerta abierta…_

_Abierta?... podría ser… _

Exactamente, no se percató de eso al entrar al baño

_Y terminamos viendo todo…_

Pronuncio Chika mientras se acercaba a michiru, quien era sujetada por Shito

_Ahora, queremos terminar lo que vimos…_

Sentencio Chika, dejando a michiru sin palabras…

Shito soltó a michiru para empujarla hasta la banca, haciendo que esta cayera sentada en ella, mientras Chika se colocó a un lado de ella. Al salir de su impresión michiru se sonrojo bastante al notar el miembro erguido de Chika al lado de ella, como pidiendo ser tocado. Pero ella no sabía que hacer todo era tan confuso,

_Realmente estoy despierta?_

Se dijo mentalmente, cuando sintió como sus piernas eran elevadas y bajo su vista para ver como Shito hundía su rostro en su vagina y comenzaba a lamerla, haciendo que soltara un gran gemido de estremecimiento

_Shitoo-san! Ahhh!_

Gimió al sentir como era lamida nuevamente, volviéndose a excitar, Chika tomo una de las manos de Michiru y la coloco en su miembro haciendo que esta lo masajeara, michuro no se resistió, sin saber porque se acercó hasta tomar con su boca el miembro grueso de Chika, introduciéndolo y lamiéndolo con su lengua

_Ahhh Michiru…!_

Gimió ahora Chika al sentir como michiru succionaba fuertemente su miembro seguramente por el placer que Shito le causaba.

Shito lamia haciendo gemir a michiru, y esta succionaba el miembro de Chika, haciéndolo disfrutar a este también, Michiru nuevamente se sentía cerca de su orgasmo pero Shito se detuvo, recibiendo de vuelta la vista confusa que le dirigía la chica de los ojos de shinigami

_Descuida michiru-san esto aún no termina._

Le susurro, despojándose de su ropa, para dejar así salir su miembro duro, Michiru se sorprendió un poco ante el tamaño de su miembro

_Aquí vamos Michiru-san_

Dijo Shito elevando nuevamente las piernas de la chica y entrando en una sola estocada en ella

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggg!_

Michiru soltó el miembro de Chika soltando un gemido fuerte de dolor y placer, arqueando la espalda por la rápida y dura intromisión que había sufrido su entrada. Shito se quedó quieto esperando que la chica se acostumbrara a él.

_Qui… quiero… más_

Finalizo en un pequeño susurro michiru dándole autorización a Shito para que se moviera, quien no la desaprovecho y con sus dos manos levanto las piernas de está empezando a embestirla fuertemente. Michiru quien volvió a tomar el miembro de Chika, apenas y podía soportar. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero sentía tanto placer que se sentía morir.

Chika agarro con ambas manos la cabeza de Michiru y la comenzó a mover con brusquedad para que su boca abarcara más de su miembro, michiru se atragantaba, gimiendo y lamiendo.

_Mmmm asii michiruu siguee así..!_

Gemía Chika encantado con el trabajo que hacia michiru sobre su miembro, Shito la embestía más rápido y fuerte, haciendo que michiru se sintiera extasiada.

Shito salió de michiru y, Chika se sentó en la banca a la par de michiru

_Súbete michiru_

Le dijo Chika, haciendo que la chica simplemente se limitara a obedecer órdenes. Michiru se montó en el haciendo que el miembro de Chika se introdujera en ella

_Ahhh_

Soltó un pequeño gemido michiru…

_Inclínate michiru-san_

Le dijo Shito a la chica. Ella se inclinó mientras Shito se colocaba atrás de ella.

_Esto te va a doler un poco michiru-san_

Michuro vio con algo de temor a Shito sin entender a que se refería. Rápidamente Shito empezó a clavar poco a poco su miembro en la entrada trasera de Michiru haciéndola gritar de dolor

_Shito! Ahhhhhhgggggggg!_

_Duele! Duele!_

Michuro gritaba, ante la intromisión del miembro de Shito en su entrada trasera, eso era demasiado doloroso hasta para ella!

_Duele duele duele_

Pensaba michuro

_Ya casii michiru-san solo un poco mas_

_Shito-sannnnnnnnn!_

Grito cuando todo el miembro de Shito se había introduciendo en ella, y como si no fuera poco Chika empezó a moverse debajo de ella, produciéndole un poco de placer, pero al movimiento de él, el miembro de Shito también se movía

Michuro abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, estaba al extremo. Ambos comenzaron a moverse más rápidamente, y michiru dejo de respirar

Fuertes gritos y gemidos provenientes de su boca salían inundando toda la habitación, sus cuerpos sudados y sonido de sus miembros topando contra el cuerpo de michuro era lo único que se podía escuchar

El movimiento se volvió frenético, ambos Shito y Chika ya no se podían controlar y embestían fuertemente a Michiru, quien ya no tenía aliento y se dedicaba solo a gritar fuerte, sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de Chika rasgando la piel de este, dejando marcas rojas seguidas por gotas de sangre ante la fuerza con la que las uñas de Michiru desgarraban, sin embargo ella sentía que su cuerpo se iba a quebrar por las fuertes embestidas que estaba sufriendo. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos, llenas de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo que la estaban matando…

_Ahhhhhhh..! ahh..!_

Parecía que el final ahora si se estaba acercando, el frenético movimiento parecía estar quebrando a Michiru en dos.

Michiru fue la primera en venirse soltando un gran grito de placer al llegar a su orgasmo, seguido de Chika quien se dejó venir en su interior y terminando con Shito que hizo lo mismo

Michuro no pudo más y cayo desmayada en el pecho sudado de Chika.

Después de unos minutos ambos Chika y Shito se vieron y observaron a michiru

Que ahora parecía estar profundamente dormida

Simplemente sonrieron al pensar…

_Sí que ha valido cada centavo que hemos pagado por ella…_

Finalmente la levantaron y la llevaron hasta su habitación, Shito tapo el cuerpo desnudo de michiru con la sabana y salieron de la habitación, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras ellos…

Después de todo…

No querían que michiru despertara en nadie más deseos lascivos como en ellos ¿verdad?...

FIN


End file.
